Журналы манги Square Enix
Манга-журналы компании Square Enix обычно выпускаются под издательским лейблом . Журналы Shonen Gangan — ежемесячный журнал сёнэн-манги, который в 1991 году начала публиковать компания Enix (позднее объединившаяся в Square Enix). Он должен был стать конкурентам таким изданиям, как Shonen Magazine, Shonen Jump и Shonen Sunday, и направлен на ту же аудиторию — юношескую. Здесь появляется приключенческая, научно-фантастическая манга, манга в жанре фэнтези или основанная на видеоиграх. Здесь печатается: * 666 Satan (Кисимото Сэйси) * Choko Beast!! (Асано Рин) * Code Age Archives (Наора Юсукэ) * Doubt (Тоногай Ёсики) * Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles (Итикава Рёносукэ) * Moribito - Guardian of the Spirit (Нахоко Уэхаси) * Hazama no Uta (Кайсяку) * Joou Kishi Monogatari (Симомура Томохиро) * Kingdom Hearts (Амано Сиро) * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (Амано Сиро) * Kingdom Hearts II (Амано Сиро) * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Амано Сиро) * Koushin Ouji (Кувабара Сота) * Luno (Томэ Кэй) * Material Puzzle (Тоцука Масахиро) * Nangoku Shounen Papuwa-kun (Сибата Ами) * Soul Eater (Окубо Ацуси) * Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna (Мидзуно Эйта, Сиродайра Кё) * Star Ocean: Blue Sphere (Мидзуки Аой) * Watashi no Messiah-sama (Микадзуки Су) * Стальной алхимик (Аракава Хирому) Gangan Powered — журнал сёнэн-манги, принадлежащий компании Square Enix. Здесь печатается: * Final Fantasy XII (Амо Гин) * Juushin Enbu (Аракава Хирому) * He is my Master (Цубаки Ацу, Матцу) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Onikakushi-hen и Tsumihoroboshi-hen (Судзураги Карин , Рюкуси07) * Princess of Mana (Ёсино Сацуки) * Shining Tears (Канда Акира) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Нацуми Кэй, Рюкиси07) Gangan Wing — ежемесячный журнал сёнэн-манги, принадлежащий компании Square Enix. Здесь печатается: * Alice on Deadlines (Ихара Сиро) * Ark (Фуюки Нэа) * Dear (Фудзивара Кокоа) * Chokotto Hime (Кадзама Аями) * Enchanter (Кавати Идзуми) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Onikakushi-hen и Tsumihoroboshi-hen (Судзувари Карин, Рюкуси07) * Natsu no Arashi! (Кобаяси Дзин) * Ignite (Саса Хииро) * NecromanciA (Хамасин) * Mahoraba (Кодзима Акира) * Sai Drill (Ковати Идзуми) * Seto no Hanayome (Кимура Тахико) * Stamp Dead (Кинацу Каното) * Tales of Eternia (Коёкэ Ёко) * Tenshou Yaoyorozu (Кимура Тахико) * Tokyo Innocent (Наруми Нару) * Vampire Savior: Tamashii no Mayoigo (Адзума Маюми) * Watashi no Ookami-san (Фудзивара Кокоа) GFantasy или '''Gangan Fantasy («Ганган Фэнтези») — ежемесячный журнал сёнэн-манги, принадлежащий компании Square Enix. Несколько ведущих авторов ушли после появления журнала для девушек Comic Zero-Sum. Здесь печатается: * E’S (Юйга Сатори) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Onikakushi-hen и Tsumihoroboshi-hen (Судзураги Карин, Рюкуси07) * I, Otaku: Struggle in Akihabara (Судзуки Дзиро) * Kamiyomi (Сибата Ами) * Kuroshitsuji (Тобосо Яна) * Nabari no Ou (Каматани Юки) * Pandora Hearts (Мотидзуки Дзин) * Pani Poni Dash! (Хикава Хэкиру) * Switch (naked ape) * Zombie-Loan (Peach-Pit) Young Gangan — журнал сэйнэн-манги, публикующийся дважды в месяц компанией Square Enix. Впервые был выпущен 3 декабря 2004 года. Здесь печатается: * Amigo x Amiga (Сэгути Такахиро) * Bamboo Blade (Игараси Агури, Тоцука Масахиро) * Bitter Virgin (Кусуноки Кэй) * Dousei Recipe (Осима Това) * Hanamaru Youchien (YUTO) * Hohzuki Island (Кэй Самбэ) * Nikoichi (Киндаити Рэндзюро) * Saki (Кобаяси Рицу) * Sekirei (Сакурако Гокуракуин) * Sumomomo Momomo (Отака Синобу) * Übel Blatt (Сионо Этородзи) * Umeboshi (Коикэда Мая) * Until Death Do Us Part (DOUBLE-S, Такасигэ Хироси) * Violinist of Hameln Shchelkunchik (Ватанабэ Матиаки) * Working!! (Такацу Карино) Gangan Online — бесплатный онлайн-журнал манги и лайт-новел, существующий с 2 октября 2008 года. Манга: * Ai wa Noroi no Nihon Ningyou * Aphorism * Barakamon * Chokotto Hime * Cyoku! * Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou * En Passant * Karasu-tengu Ujyu * Kyou mo Machiwabite * Oji-chan Yuusha * Ryuushika Ryuushika * Shikisou * Tokyo Innocent Gangan Joker — ежемесячный журнал сёнэн-манги. Первый выпуск был опубликован 22 апреля 2009 года. Манга: * Book Girl and the Famished Spirit * Corpse Party: Blood Covered * Damekko Kissa Dear * Eighth * Hana-Saku Iroha * Inu x Boku Secret Service * Love x Rob x Stockholm * Manabiya * Natsu no Arashi! * NEET Princess Terrass * Prunus Girl * Sengoku Strays * Shinigami-sama ni Saigo no Onegai wo * Shitsurakuen * Tasogare Otome x Amnesia * Today's Great Satan II Примечания Ссылки * [http://gangan.square-enix.co.jp/ Официальный сайт Monthly Shonen Gan Gan] * [http://gangan.square-enix.co.jp/powered/ Официальный сайт Gangan Powered] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/magazine/wing/ Официальный сайт Monthly Gangan WING] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/magazine/gfantasy/ Официальный сайт Monthly GFantasy] * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/magazine/yg/index.html Официальный сайт Young Gangan]